Industry produces large amounts of waste that must be processed and disposed of by waste operators. Most of this waste is heterogeneous waste, which includes liquids and solids, which is friable and non-friable, which melts at various temperatures, has various solidification temperatures, low auto-ignition temperatures, and high vapor pressure. The waste material also includes both ferrous and non-ferrous metals in a wide range of sizes. This waste is often categorized by applicable environmental regulations as “hazardous waste” because of its often flammable, corrosive, or toxic character. Thus, the disposal of such waste is heavily regulated by environmental regulations.
There are inefficiencies associated with currently-available processes for disposing of industrial waste. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry for systems and methods of processing waste materials.